Outside Umbridges Office
by louisaeve
Summary: When Hermione has detention with Umbridge, she is surprised about the unexpected runin with a certain Weasley.
1. Outside Umbridges Office

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. The hours had slowly worn by and her hand was aching. She HATED that vile bitch of a woman, Umbridge.

An hour ago a fourth year girl had the message 'Tell the truth' emgraved into the back of her hand. The poor Hufflepuff had dissolved into tears instantly. Hermione didn't know how it was legal, but then again the people that wrote the law were not exactly genius.

Gritting her teeth she repeated the awful words- I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all,  
>I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a-<p>

Hermione was jerked back to reality by the slam of a door. "I'm done." A masculine voice, familiar to Hermione's ears sounded.

"Fred?" She whispered, keeping her head bent.

"Mr Weasley! Please refrain from slamming doors! . . . You still need to clean my china plates." Umbridge ordered. Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing, and hoped that Fred wouldn't see her.I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all. The blood quill scratched against her bone and Hermione gasped. She grabbed her hand, fighting back the sobs.

"Oi! I think she's had enough!" Fred shouted as Hermiones shoulders rocked back and forth.

"Thank-you for notifying me Mr Weasley," Umbridge looked at Hermione. Embarrassed she blushed. "Ms Granger, you are welcome to go. Mr Weasley please remain behind." Umbridges voice had risen an octave and it was now sickly sweet.

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked through the open door. Thinking quickly, she hid in an alcove five metres down from Umbridges office.

She waited for Fred, ignoring the ache in her hand. "You may leave now, Mr Weasley." Umbridges voice sounded out quietly. Hermione heard loud fotsteps. Fred pushed the door open and stormed out. He walked past Hermione and didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered. He turned around abruptly.

"Hermione. . . " He sighed. She stifled a gasp at the bright red handprint on his face.

"She didn't."Hermiones eyes flashed angrliy.

"It's not that bad." Fred looked away.

"It is. . . did she really make you clean with your sore hand?" Hermione looked at the still bleeding 'I will behave' message etched into his hand.

"Hermione I'm fine- really. Just go back to your dorm. My hand will heal." Fred kept his gaze away from her.

"Nonsense! It'll get infected. I've got some Bubotur Pus - you need it." She grabbed his arm and tugged him down to a knotted wood seat.

He looked into her eyes and let out a sigh. "You know you've grown up a lot recently." He said in a husky voice.

"Well I've been on all those adventures with Harry. I quickly lost all my innocence." Hermione blushed under his gaze,  
>steadily rubbing Bubotur Pus into his cut.<p>

Barely containing a groan at the feeling of Hermiones lithe little fingers dancing across his hand, Fred rolled his eyes.

"I meant literally. Physically." Catching the drift Hermione looked down and blushed. "Oh no! Not really. Lavender and Susan are much prettier than me. By far." Fred looked at her incrudiously.

"Are you serious? Lavender and Susan are well girls. But you're a woman! Surely you hear the whispers in the halls- EVERYONE thinks you're hot!" Hermione shook her head.

"No they don't Fred. I'm just Harry Potters sidekick or the Gryffindor Bookworm." She let out a sigh.

"Damn! Don't be ridicoulus Hermione. Everyone knows you're hot. A fiesty hot. Gearge and I have had to beat off more than a couple of guys that were after you. How much more could I do to prove it?" Fred asked frustratedly.

"Get someone to kiss me tomorrow." Hermione looked up eyes glinting.

"I can do you one beter than that." And Fred leaned over and kissed her. Later Hermione would say it was the most amazing first kiss in the world, full of passion and care. "Wow." She said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

I've noticed that loads of people are reading the story ,like 210, but only 1 has reviewed. pretty please comment as the only reason i write is to share with people.


	2. Outside The Pain

Hermione walks into the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and the whispers.

Rumors have been spread that last night she had detention with Umbridge - and by now everyone knows that her detentions aren't normal. Lavander leans forward and sees the tell tale scars on her hand, the scratches with the message 'I won't be a know-it-all' in bright red, scarlet words that causes pain.

But though the scars may cause pain she doesn't grimace or wince as she sits down between Harry and Ron. Instead she smailes cheerily and asks Harry to pass the butter.

Because last night she got a boyfriend. And while everyone may laugh and think that's ridicoulus it's the truth. She got an amazing boyfriend who can be sweet, kind and funny all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron and smiled.<p>

"Hey guys. Harry could you pass the butter?" She asked as she placed a piece of toast on her plate. Harry and Ron looked at her with shock.

"Didn't she use the. . . quill on you?" Ron whispered in awe.

"Well yes, but, I just decided I had more important things to worry about. Like well, Snuffles." Hermione said glancing around to make sure nobody heard.

Just as she said that an owl landed on the table in front of her.

"I wonder who this could be from?" She frowned- her parent sent their letters to her with her delivery owl and she had only sent that yesterday.

She untied the package around the owls foot and gasped upon opening it.

In amongst a sample of purple silk laid a gorgeous pendant on a gold chain. The pendant was amber to match her eyes perfectly and as she picked it up she saw a little scrap of parchment lieing underneath.

**_When we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you'll be needing something special to wear._**

And for the first time in a long while, Hermione felt truly happy.

* * *

><p>So big thanx 2 everyone whos reviewed, favourited, alerted! it means so much! Finally big xox's to punnette101 who was the first 2 review. 3 u all<p> 


End file.
